<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights Out - NDRV3 Purge AU by marzarella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951269">Lights Out - NDRV3 Purge AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzarella/pseuds/marzarella'>marzarella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drugs, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, PregameV3, Purge, References to Depression, pregame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzarella/pseuds/marzarella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pregame characters have all been thrown into a national purge: Each one of them out to fend for themselves.</p><p>I will put the correct trigger warnings at the start of each chapter. If you are particularly sensitive or dislike strong violence, I don't advise you read this fic. It's gonna be pretty intense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saiibo - Relationship, Shinmota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Day Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The V3 class have been called to their homeroom for a special announcement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each student sat in their form class, talking in their own small groups. The atmosphere of the room was filled with confusion. They had been called into their form classes... at the end of the day? This wasn't a usual occurrence, and each student couldn't help but wonder why they were grouped together like this.</p><p>At the front of the classroom sat Kiibo Idabashi, Shuichi Saihara and Tsumugi Shirogane. While Kiibo and Shuichi were busy arguing over something petty, Tsumugi scribbled in her notebook at lightspeed, taking in not only their argument, but also every conversation in the room. She was, of course, planning another fanfiction.</p><p>To the side was Kaito Momota and Korekiyo Shinguuji, the troublemakers. They were up to their usual antics- Kiyo was sitting on the desk, teasing Kaito in some way and Kaito was scolding him quietly. Other than the teasing, the two were pretty calm... for now.</p><p>Rantaro Amami, Miu Iruma, Kaede Akamatsu and Kokichi Ouma were chatting quietly on the other side of the room, Rantaro occasionally shooting a death glare over to Kaito. Their feud had been going on for quite a while, their disputes ranging from verbal arguments to serious, weapon-wielding fights.</p><p>The final group sat at the back, consisting of Kirumi Tojo, Angie Yonaga, Gonta Gokuhara, Tenko Chabashira and Ryoma Hoshi. These five were particularly docile, all talking pretty happily at the time. Unlike the other students, they had never gotten into any serious fights, trying their best to stay away from all the drama the rest of the class caused. </p><p>However, the class' chatter was soon stopped by the principal, who was now standing at the front of the room. "Class 53! In your seats, now." He called out, crossing his arms. Despite his short stature, he had a booming voice that was able to shut everyone up in seconds. "Shinguuji, the desk is *not* a seat." He snapped. Despite being in there for less than a minute tops, he was already fed up with the class. "I don't have all day here!"</p><p>After a long 2 minutes, everyone was silent and paying attention.</p><p>"Right. Thank you. Now, you're all probably wondering why you've been brought here for your last lesson. I have a very important announcement to make."</p><p>"Fuck yeah, he's finally quitting..." Kaito joked, followed by a loud giggle from Kiyo.</p><p>"You two! Silence!" The principle shouted. "As I was saying... The last class took too much time to calm down so I am way behind schedule, so I apologize if this runs past your hometime. But this is a necessary announcement." He sighed softly. "Now, as some of you may know already, the government is planning to take part in a purge this year. I'm giving you a day's warning before it begins."</p><p>"Huh?"<br/>
"The purge?"<br/>
"Oh my god..."<br/>
"Keeheheheh..."<br/>
"Wait, it's tomorrow?!"</p><p>"Everyone shut up!" The principle huffed in exasperation. "For those who are unaware, the purge is a 12-hour period where all crimes, including murder, are legal. There will be a nation-wide announcement that explains more before it happens. Of course, I am beyond any power to stop you all, and knowing some in this class, it wouldn't surprise me if they used the purge to their advantage."</p><p>A few of the students looked over at Kaito and Kiyo, who both looked rather elated. "Pfft..."</p><p>"But please do stay safe. It would be a shame if we lost some of our students to this purge. You are all old and responsible enough to know that you should be mature and play it safe instead of contributing to the chaos. I'll give you some time here to speak to one another, and you may ask any questions."</p><p>Many voices immediately began talking over each other, some students looking terrified, some excited, some seemingly unbothered.</p><p>"Wait wait hold on-- I've tried it before. I know where to find some... this is gonna be awesome." Kaito chuckled, writing something down on his hand. Kiyo was leaning on his shoulder, looking down at what he was writing. "Kehehe... Of course you do..."</p><p>"Maybe I can get myself some good Danganronpa merch..." Shuichi muttered, very deep in thought, his hands resting on his cheeks. "I know the best places, I even know a place that sold exclusive SDR2 merch..." He started rambling.<br/>
"Shuichi I--" Kiibo said, sighing. "Don't you have enough Danganronpa merch??"</p><p>"I-I don't wanna do this..." Whispered Himiko from the other side of the room, pulling at her sleeves. "It's okay, Himiko. Why don't you hide with some people from the class? Your usual... protection squad... seem like they're gonna be taking part." Kirumi suggested, glancing over at Kiyo and Kaito for a moment. "My house is pretty safe, what if you stayed in my basement?" Kirumi gave a sympathetic look, putting her hand on Himiko's shoulder.</p><p>Rantaro's group was oddly quiet, barely any words spoken between them. "I might.... I dunno..." Murmured Kaede, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought. Miu grabbed Kaede's hand. "Kaede please, whatever you do, stay safe, okay? Avoid anyone who could be dangerous..." They began to confer quietly with eachother.</p><p>The room gradually got louder, conversations happening left and right. </p><p>"Okay... you better not pussy out of this. We're in it together."<br/>
"Bitch, who do you think I am?"<br/>
"I.. I don't know still."<br/>
"Are you sure your basement is safe enough Kirumi?"<br/>
"There's a Mondo figure in that shop, ahaha! I remember!"</p><p>Soon enough, the class was over, and they were all dismissed. The next day was a day of preparation for all of them. Just over 24 hours until the purge's beginning...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The students are all preparing for the purge across the city. Some are working together and planning, some figuring out how they're going to hide themselves. Rantaro has some very interesting plans...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mentions of killing, death, guns and drugs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito was sitting on his bedroom floor, his phone in hand. Kiyo sat right next to him, eagerly waiting for Kaito to finish whatever he was doing. “So if I recall correctly, if I go down on this street there should be someone here to give me the stuff… I doubt it’ll take that long.” Kaito said, turning off his phone. The purge… a once in a lifetime opportunity. For 12 hours, *everything* was legal. A small smirk painted his lips. The thought was deeply intriguing to him.</p><p>“Kaito?”</p><p>He would finally be able to vent all the anger he had pent up inside of him- anger at his parents, anger at the world. And no one could stop him! Not a single person! Motivation… it ran in his blood, but for all the wrong reasons. They’ll pay for what they did...</p><p>Kiyo huffed, shaking Kaito’s shoulder. “Hey, dumbass! Whatcha fantasizing about?” </p><p>“Huh? What?”</p><p>“Are you really gonna get drugs for us? Isn’t that shit expensive?”</p><p>Kaito nodded enthusiastically, grinning. “Yup! It’ll definitely make the purge more fun. I’m willin’ to spend the money on it. Plus, if I go get it tonight, I can get some stuff for my weapons...” He needed weapons that would cause a lot of destruction. A few incendiary grenades would do the trick… the only problem was finding them. He began to brainstorm again.</p><p>“What stuff are you bringing? I was thinking of bringing a gun… maybe an AR15… keheheh. Very destructive!” </p><p>“Ah, a spiked bat! I don’t have any spikes though, so I’ll need to buy some. Oh yeah, I was also thinkin’ of gettin’ a fuckin’ pistol. Just in case. Like, what if I came across Rantaro or somethin’? He’d definitely have a gun… I need to be ready for a fight.” He crossed his arms.</p><p>“Yeah well, don’t lose any fights, okay? I don’t want you to die. I’ll kill you if you die, bastard.” Giggling, he poked Kaito on the cheek. “Seriously, don’t die.”</p><p>Kaito rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. Besides, how are you supposed to kill me when I’m already dead? Isn’t that, like, impossible?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Eh… I’ll find a way. It shouldn’t be too hard.” He paused for a moment or two before poking Kaito again, clearly just so he could piss him off.</p><p>“Poke me one more time and I’ll break your finger.” Kaito warned, grabbing Kiyo’s finger with a scowl.</p><p>“Keheheh… Bet?”</p><p>“I-- Nevermind.” He let go of Kiyo’s finger, sitting back against the wall. “I should probably go get the stuff soon… but I’m too lazy…”</p><p>“Mood… just don’t wait until it’s too late, dumbass.” Kiyo said, sitting against the wall as well.</p><p>Both of them were unsure whether they’d make it out alive together, especially with their own personal feuds going on. They weren’t necessarily… the safest of people. They both secretly know that at least one of them would get seriously hurt- and it would most likely be Kaito.</p><p>Kiyo leaned against Kaito a little, playing with a small part of his hair. “Hey Kaito? What would you do if I died? Would you cry? Would you be sad at all?” </p><p>Kaito hated that thought. Kiyo was one of the only people he *genuinely* cared about, despite all the teasing and insults. Seeing him die, or get hurt, might just break him. “Well duh. I’d be sad… but more pissed. I’d kill the bastard who killed you before I do anythin’ else.”</p><p>“Awwe, the angsty himbo has a heart! So blinded by rage and grief that you’d go on a rampage and kill someone? That’s like fanfic level love!” </p><p>“Hey, of course I have a heart! Shut up!”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Shuichi, are you really looking up every single store in town that sells Danganronpa merch?” Kiibo asked, twirling around the screwdriver in his hand. He had just finished fixing up some parts of himself. His plans were… not to hide. Professor Idabashi didn’t install powerful laser cannons within him for no reason.</p><p>Shuichi laughed quietly, readjusting his hat on his head. “Maybe. I-It’s super expensive… So I wanna get as much as I can.”</p><p>Kiibo sighed, snatching Shuichi’s hat and putting it on himself. It made his hair seem even more fluffy, which made Shuichi blush. “Shuichi, I love you, but you really don’t need more Danganronpa merch--”</p><p>“--But--”</p><p>“No buts. I don’t want you getting killed. This is the purge, remember! Some really dangerous people are going to be out and about, looking for blood!” </p><p>“O-Okay, fine… I love you too…” Shuichi looked away, now watching the animated show on the TV. “I heard they’ll display an announcement with a really loud alarm… is that true?”</p><p>“An announcement of what? The purge?”</p><p>“Yeah… It might just be a r-rumour though…”</p><p>He shrugged in response, taking off Shuichi’s hat. “I’d imagine they would. People need to know when it starts and ends.” </p><p>“Ah… alright….” Shuichi seemed extremely nervous, fiddling with his fingers. His thoughts were now focused on an entirely different thing. “Y-You’re gonna be okay, right? You aren’t gonna get hurt, right?”</p><p>Kiibo gave a soft smile, putting his hand over his. “I’ll be okay Shuichi, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m strong enough to survive on my own. If I ever got in trouble, I’d let you know, okay?”</p><p>“O-Okay… sorry… I-I just don’t want to lose you…”</p><p>“It’s alright. You aren’t going to lose me.” If anything, Kiibo was more worried about losing Shuichi than Shuichi was about losing him. Since he was a robot, it was a lot harder to kill him. He can survive a lot of heavy blows. Shuichi, however… he’s just a human, and isn’t as strong as Kiibo. He didn’t-- No. He couldn’t take another loss. Shuichi was his entire world, his source of warmth in his freezing world. All he could do was hope that nothing happened to him.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Rantaro looked into his bathroom mirror, staring into his reflection. He had some… unholy plans for the purge. There was one person that he felt compelled to fight, or even kill. His rival, and classmate, Kaito Momota. Their fights just kept happening more frequently. Kaito was starting to win them, too. The only thing that held Rantaro back from killing him? The law. In a way, the purge was just like Danganronpa, but this time round he had someone that he genuinely wanted to kill. Kaito had hurt so many people, including his friends… His phone buzzed. A notification.</p><p>New comment on your post:<br/>
@kaitomomotaa: cringe lol</p><p>He groaned. As well as in real life, Kaito kept harassing him on social media, continuously leaving hate comments and spamming his mentions. Rantaro had sent so many people after him, to try and get him to stop… but he never did! He never! Ever! Stopped! No one else was gonna stand up to him- so he decided he would do it himself.</p><p>“Well fuck you too! Asshole!” In a flurry of rage, he threw his phone onto the ground, kicking it away. “I’m gonna kill him… I’m gonna fucking kill him! He’s not hurting any more of my friends! I-- I--"</p><p>He went over and slammed open the bathroom door, entering his bedroom. There was one thing- a weapon- that he was forbidden from touching by his parents. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to use it. It would be so helpful... he chuckled, pulling open a drawer under his bed. "Heheh..." </p><p>A Beretta 92. A semi-automatic handgun produced in Italy- his grandfather handed it down to him after his trip there. All he knew about it? It packed a punch. A few shots to the body could easily knock them to the ground, but a shot to the head; that would kill someone instantly. The gun was fully-loaded, ready for use at any moment. He turned it around in his hand, closely observing the tiny engrave on the handle. "P. Beretta..." He muttered, putting the gun back in its drawer. </p><p>
  <i> "Only use it when you need to, Rantaro. I'm trusting you with this." His grandfather said, his gravelly voice sending a chill down his spine.<br/>
"Okay. You can trust me."</i>
</p><p>He hadn't even opened the drawer once since the gun was given to him, mainly because he didn't want anyone to find out that he used it. His parents were going to be away during the Purge... they wouldn't know. He paused for a moment, his hand still on the drawer's handle. Was this even right? It was legal... but murdering is still morally wrong. But then again, it would save so many people from getting hurt. He couldn't spend all his time deciding what to do. Taking a deep breath, he focused on one thought.</p><p>His one goal in the purge... to find and kill Kaito Momota.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>